


I'm Known For Taking What I Think I Deserve (And You're Overdue)

by lisachan



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Despite having had quite a tense day at the Institute, Gabe and Tommy go out together to patrol the city streets. Little do they know they'll come to meet a Deumas demon and they'll have to confront their anger and their confusing feelings while covered in ichor and burnt demon bits.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	I'm Known For Taking What I Think I Deserve (And You're Overdue)

**Author's Note:**

> Once I started writing about them, it was over. Now I will write about them forever.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M3, prompt: "love/hate".

This wasn’t the right day to patrol together.

(To be honest, lately it’s been increasingly hard to find the right day to patrol together. They mostly end up fighting every time they’re together in a room. Of course Tommy believes it’s because Gabe chose to be a slut and leave him alone for days on end to go fuck everything that moves in Idris, while Gabe believes it’s because Tommy’s obsessed and chose to ignore the fact that they can’t be together, stubbornly trying to keep him by his side even though he knows they’re both risking their runes and possibly their lives if they keep this up.)

(They’re both wrong. They fight because the fire inside them has been burning hotter than ever before. They fight because they want each other desperately and even wanting is not enough. They fight because their passion is devouring them, destroying them, because they’ve ended stepping on that kind of love that’s so intense, so unbound, so unlimited it borders on pure hate.)

They couldn’t even speak to one another the whole day. Gabe smelled like fairy – he must’ve been with Orion, obviously. That’s the first hole Gabe runs to when he starts running from him. Tommy hates when he smells like that – his jealously burns like a bonfire high enough to scrape the sky, and even though he knows he shouldn’t hate on a whole race for the misdeeds of one element, he ends up fantasizing about setting fire to the Seelie Court just to spite Gabe – how would he like to find the carbonized rests of his lover among the rest of his whole species?

Tommy was restless – and Gabe can’t stand him when he’s like that. He turns into this little, unrestrainable ball of energy that Gabe doesn’t know how to control. And he hates Tommy when he’s uncontrollable. His instinct makes him want to crush him into the ground just to subdue him – but of course he cannot do that. They’re _parabatai_ , after all. They’re not supposed to be wanting to submit one another. 

They only got out of the Institute because they would’ve gone mad had they stayed inside. Gabe was planning on going to Idris and when Tommy found out about it he just followed him to make sure he wouldn’t. So of course Gabe was left with no option but start to patrol the city streets.

There’s almost no one walking outside tonight. It’s cold and windy, it just stopped raining and the roads are wet and icing up. Gabe and Tommy cut through the wind without even noticing, and Gabe’s about to turn around and head back to the Institute and, to hell with everything, surrender to madness, because it’s such a bad weather not even demons would dare venture outside, tonight, when Tommy suddenly stops in the middle of the street, turning to his left. His golden eyes are open wide and staring maniacally into the darkness of a back alley. Gabe can see the tip of his pointy nose twitching – he’s smelling the air, like the little beast he is.

“What,” he says, walking closer to him.

Tommy raises a hand to silence him. “There’s something there,” he says, and he heads into the alley. 

Gabe follows him until they reach the back of it. A high wall, dirty and scribbled, with an incredible amount of dirt piled up against it. And something alive hiding behind it, hissing furiously.

“It’s a demon,” Gabe whispers, falling into combat position.

Tommy nods, and his position mirrors his _parabatai_ ’s.

The demon emerges almost instantly from behind the pile of thrash. It throws itself against them – and finally they recognize it. A Deumas demon. Its flexible body, all ribs and claws, slithers towards them, as it opens its toothed beak wide to attempt a bite.

They don’t think – they just act. They start their usual fighting dance, a dance they don’t ever need to rehearse. They’re moving in such synchronicity they can anticipate each other’s move, Tommy always knows when to hit the demon without having to damage Gabe too, Gabe always knows where to be to support Tommy more efficiently, to help him throw himself at the creature, to receive his weapons and throw them back at him the moment he needs them.

The demon defends itself like the mindless beast it is, blindly and desperately, but it can nothing against them. They’re strong. They’re lethal. They’re death itself.

Gabe dances in swirls around it despite his bulky frame, jumps on its back and traps the demon’s neck between his own arm and Phaesphoros, pulling it up, making it expose its abdomen – and that’s when Tommy attacks, driving Heosphoros through its soft tissues the same moment Gabe slits its throat.

As the demon falls to the ground, Gabe jumps off it and lands right in front of Tommy, who barely has the time to turn to look at him before the demon explodes, as all those of its species do when they die, covering them in thick, smelly ichor and half-burnt entrails. 

They both manage to barely shield their faces, but it’s useless. The moment they put down their arms they realize they’re dirty all over. They stare at one another and both their bodies react the same way at their own sight – an unhealthy tension possesses them, and as Tommy bites his inner cheek hard enough to draw blood Gabe clutches his fists down his sides tight enough to cut himself.

These are the moments when they realize how unholy and perverted their twisted bond is. When, covered in blood and rests of a dead demon, all they wanna do is jump on one another and fuck until there’s nothing left of them both.

Gabe is the first letting go of sanity. He throws himself at Tommy, grabbing his face with both hands, pulling him up by his hair, kissing him like he wanted to devour his face. Tommy holds onto him, climbing up his body like the squirrel he is, clinging to him with arms and legs, swinging his hips until he manages to rub against his crotch, utterly not surprised to find him already hard.

“Fuck me,” he growls furiously, pulling at Gabe’s hair and clothes, “Fuck me, fuck me now.”

Gabe growls too, throwing himself on the ground. They end up in a pool of ichor mixed with body parts and thrash, it smells like death itself and they don’t even care – if anything, the dirtiness of the whole setting excites them even more. That’s where they belong – to blood and war, to pain and dirt. They’re a homicide scene and that’s where they deserve to find themselves.

Gabe lets his dirty hands run up Tommy’s body, tainting whatever inch of skin hasn’t been stained with blood yet. “You fucking psychopath,” he murmurs against his throat, moments before taking a bite out of his neck that tears Tommy’s skin and makes him bleed.

Tommy throws his head back, yelling in pain and pleasure. “Don’t stop!” he screams, clutching his legs around Gabe’s hips, rubbing himself against him, “Undress me. Take that shit off yourself. Let me see you.”

Gabe growls and moves up on his knees. In the movement, he tears Tommy’s pants off him, rolling them down his knees. Then he moves him to the side, to expose his opening, and finally he takes out his cock, massive, hard like granite, throbbing restlessly. 

Tommy licks his lips and spreads his own buttocks, stretching his hole for him. The moment he does that, Gabe sees red and charges him like a bull, clashing against him, kissing him violently, biting him, making their teeth collide together. He thrusts inside him without preparing him, he feels him break underneath himself and he knows he’s wounded him, that he’s bleeding and he doesn’t mind. Tommy doesn’t moan, he growls, he yells, he screams his pleasure, he clutches at Gabe’s shoulders and scratches them, then does the same with his chest, insisting on the spot on his heart where their _parabatai_ rune resides, as though he wanted to claw it off his skin, break the ribcage underneath it and reach out for his heart, to tear it out of his body and devour it.

Gabe bites him again, he makes him turn on his stomach and mounts him biting at his nape like a rabid dog. He clutches his hand around his cock and strokes him hard, pumping him faster as he thrusts faster inside him, he crushes him into the ground and that’s how he makes him come, pushing him down into the blood and dirt, and right when he surrenders to his pleasure Tommy squeezes his muscles around him, milking his orgasm out of him, leaving him empty and completely spent.

They lie on the ground for a while, afterwards, as they try to get their breathing under control again. It starts raining, and the rain feels good against their feverish skin.

Gabe moves first. He slips out of Tommy and sits on his knees, covering his face with both hands and then trying to wash away some of the ichor with the rain. Tommy moves slower, like a dying person. He’s panting and bleeding heavily. Gabe reaches for his stele to draw an Iratze on him, but Tommy stops him.

“Not yet,” he says, as the rain starts falling more heavily, washing everything off their bodies, including every last trace of their sin. “Let me feel this pain a little bit longer.”

“Don’t be silly,” Gabe insists, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him closer, “Let me heal you.”

Tommy looks up at him. There are no tears in his eyes – he never cries – but enough pain to drawn the universe. “That’s the one thing you can never do,” he answers. Then he looks down and entwines their fingers. “Let me feel this. Just a little longer. I promise you I will let you mark me later. And then we’ll go back.”

Gabe’s breath gets caught up in his throat, and he covers his face with one hand for a second, trying to compose himself. He loves this boy so much he scarcely has any shard of love left for anything else. And he hates this so much he could fill oceans and the sky with it.

He reaches out for Tommy and pulls him close, hugging him desperately.

“Just a little bit longer,” he concedes.

Tommy just nods.


End file.
